clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Manny's Blog
Wello I'm Mwanny Pweng. I wave stwarted thwis bwog two welp pweople with thweir pwoblems. Wite wour pwoblems were. Wuse THIS to pwost a nwew seccy. ---- Current events Wello I twarted thwi pwart of the bwog two keep woo up two dwate on whats gowin down. Abrc0X's Problem You are my problem! I hate Mwa mwa penguins! Abrc 08's Problem My problem is that why does the other penguins hate you? It's like a total nightmare for you! Wells, I woes mwe! -Manny Peng --Abrc 08 15:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Friday, May 15,2009 Twoday, I pwayed the dwums and attwepted two bweak out of heres. Friday, June 5,2009 Scwool is wout. Well nwot fwor mwe, bwut what evwer. Monday, June 8,2009 Well, twodway I pwank called Expworer, bwut he knwew it was mwe. Then, he thweatened two hwit me with a gwolden shovel. He was jwust kwidding. I think. I awlso kwicked Mwabel. ::Oh, really?... -- 22:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Well it cwould of bween thwe wobot. It was dwark swo Wap! ::I doubt my robotic conterpart even has a tin shovel, least of all a gold one. -- No thwe shovel was mwine. It cwame with the Expworer wife size cwardbwoard cut owt. Thursday, June 18,2009 I dwew a pwicture of Mwabel. Wear we, Wear we I have comes two twell woo I mwade a nwew swite. Chweack it wout!http://mwamwapenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Mwa_Mwa_Wiki For Mwa Mwas and Mwa Mwa lovers. Go check out the new and improved Mwa Mwa Penguin Wiki. I'm sure you'll like it. I HATE MWA MWA PENGUINS!!!! -- Speeddasher Monday, June 29,2009 Its still true! Today I saw Transfat Revenge of the Carbinator. with your burgers]] Wednsday, July 1,2009 I is mwaking a nwew swong. Wo Wo Wo I used to eat glue One day I turned blue As an ocean blue shoe or berry It makes me look scary Then my three strands of hair eee Got me a Lollipop Stole a flying car, that can't be stopped Now Manny be talk'in So pengs stop talkk'in Think I'm out? Ha! Look who's yelling' My evil boss [[Darktan He loves Barkk'in Gots some freaky glowing eyes A voice must penguins despise Makes me do my Mwa Mwa dance Come on. oh. Weee. Mah! Had dreams to make a show Or get rid of Mabel All turns out rough So Explorer though I turn my life in another direction Thanks to one 'all that' Peng Little Manny is squeaky clean gem Though my body is still blue Tell you what I'm gonna do Adervertise some awesome shampoo Scrub Rinse and Okay! It's time to wash your feathers today! You may know I'm a villain Well I'm also chillin' Come on, let me hear you say Scrub, Rinse and Okay! I'm a penguin just playin' his games My product's in a phat song Time to get your scrub on With Manny Peng's feather washing shampoo and tail feather rinse! For Bugzy it comes off the rugzy. Wope woo wike it. July 29, 2009 Swummer is almwost over and twime to gwet schwool supplies. Well I hwad twons of fwun. Enjoy schwool! Saturday, August 1,2009 Its New Month's Day! Yes it is a new month. It is very beautiful. *ahemmm* Pwardon mwy woper engwish I wanted two jwust swound Swofwistacwated. Thwat is wone bwig word! Oh weah! befwore I fworget I swaw Dwarktan kwiss the TV. P.S. I wave cwameras all over his cwastle. Wednesday August 5,2009 I cweverwy excwaped oowcawuzie! I escwaped by crawling into a tunnel some one dwug fwor mwe thwan cwame to an Iwand and twook off in my water plane. Which bwy thwe way cwan go threw water and swubmwerge. Oh weah I gwots cwonnections. Oh and I dwopped [Mwabel in the water. With a wubberr waft. She gonnas bwe okway. Tuesday August 11,2009 I wave decwided two twavel with mwy bwother Wodney two a diffwent wuniverse. Which wone woo ask? Alls of thwem! Wish mwe a swafe twip! I will stwill updwate and welp woo with wour pwoblems. FWARTHWEE WELL!!! Wednesday August 12,2009 Rodrick Peng: Well with the help of a Universe Portal from Doctor Aye-Que's Lab. We uh... borrowed we have made it to- Manny Peng: WEY! What are woo dowing! Rodrick Peng: Telling them where we are. Why? Manny Peng: It mwy bwog! Swo gwet off of thwe waptwop! Rodrick Peng: Alright! Manny Peng: We are in thwe Mushrooverse. So far I cwogged ups twenwy toiwets. Swo thwese Pwumbers in wed and grween cwame to uncwogg thwem. I gots pwictures. Special update for August 12 Manny has been caught once again. Aye-Que found him scampering around his lab, and sent him back to Owcatraz. Due to escaping, he's going to get zapped by a non-fatal, electrical tazer 20 times each day. He's also been put in the aquatic cell. It's a glass ball that is held down under OVER NINETHOUSAND!!!! feet of water by heavya chains. There is oxygen though so he won't suffocate. And a teleportation device that can only be activated from the control room will teleport Mabel to give him school lessons and his meals to him. Afterwards, Mabel simply grabs the dishes, steps into the teleportation corner, and gets back to the control room. Don't worry though, we've designed it so Manny can't use it to make sure he won't escape again. Their is absolutley no way for him to escape. Even if he does manage to break the glass, where's he gonna go? Even if he did know how to swim, there's no way he'd make it to the surface in time. Plus we have a defense system that will instantly capture him if he for some reason escape, but there's absolutley no way that could happen. Also there is a signal blocker placed outside of the glass. That way no one using a teleporter can come and save him. Yes, this is one inescapable cell. --Owcatraz Manager We'd just like to say to you all, that we've recently invented a machine that makes Manny unable to turn into Pyscho Peng while he's inside the water area. He'll never escape now. --Owcatraz Manager Wednesday August 12,2009 Sometime late I WAM TWIRED OF GWETTING PWUT IN THWIS DWUMP!!!! I TWY WISITWING A DWIFFWERNT UNIWERSE AND WHAT HWAPPENS?!?!?! I GWET PWUNISHED!!!!! WOO SWALL ALL PWAY...DWEARWY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Monday, August 17,2009 Wey wats ups. I wove thwis pwace I gwets mwy own pwool fwee fwood. Nwow I don't wave two twake bwites of Dwartwan's and pwut it bwack. I also take bwites of Mwabel's, Expworer's, Mwax's, and Willwy's food. I awso gwot thwis nweat TV. And a ... bweak hair trimmer? See ya! Monday, September 7,2009 Wappy Wolidway two evewyone wave wots of fwun. Awso wabel eats wierd thwings. Sunday, September 13,2009 Swome thwing stwange happwened I gots a cwake in thwe mwail, bwut it wad a pwick axe in wit. Weird huh? Either way Mwable was fwound and bwought bwack to Owcatraz. Thwis is a pwunishmwent to Mwable two. Conswidering she is stwuck hwere too. Don't bwe a PLOOPY! Twy mwy Shampoowey!! Wednesday, January 13,2010 WAPPWY WOO WEAR!!! I know I is wate. -Manny Peng Wednesday, Febuary 17,2010 I panked cwalled Thwe Twin can at his jwob. vwer swince Darktwan went gwood I've been in jwail. Anyway I swaid "Wheres thwe emwergecwy woom in wour twoaster. Thursday, February 24, 2011 I hopes evewyone had a gweat hibwerwation thwis winter. Wope woo had sweet dweams. I swept good. Here are swome pwics of mwe befwore and after mwy hibwerwation. Bugzy's Problem My problem would be that Manny Peng kid.. he drives me up many a wall. --Paying respect to the UPM, Bugzy ::Join the crowd, roach. -- Dweal with wit! Bwug Bwoy! -Manny Peng Oh no, I got the little bay-bee angry, I'm shaking in my shell.. --Paying respect to the UPM, Bugzy Ooooh, Manny you spelled Bugzy wrong! HAHAHA! =P Speed's problem My only problem is you Manny Peng! You're the most mentally insane noob I've ever met. --Speeddasher ::I am torturing him at Owcatraz. He will soon crack. -- Dweal with wit! Spweedy! -Manny Peng This is by far the worst blog I've ever seen. The Kernel gives better advice. P.S. DON'T CALL ME SPEEDY! ---Speeddasher Whatever slooooowpooooke. If you really think he gives better advice than ge off my BLOG!! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!- Psyco Peng Psycho... Tails6000's question My problem is why do you eat dirt? --Tails6000 ::That is because I feed it to him in his applesauce at lunchtime. -- 1.I thwouht wit was chocwit pwudding. 2.You is a PLOOPY! Twailsy-Manny Peng Dude Tailsy is so cliche really see the cliche book sometime *gives book of cliches to* you might learn proper english cliches Tails6000 And don't even think of going to the sonic universe, my friends there will destroy you, especially if you see my friend metal sonic, He has a form no one but I have ever seen, its what he calls, "Metal Overlord" and every good guy has a super form. So if you even use psyco peng you will lose. Tails6000 Don't bet on it you two tail wannabe! Because I also have a cough cough secret cough. So take that and also your little Metal overload was how I say ... DESTROOYED!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHA!!!!! -Psyco Peng ...pffff HAHAHAHAHAHA A SMALL SECRET COULDN'T BEAT US OR A SUPER FORM YOU WOULD FALL INTO THE SPACE COLONY AIRCRAFT IF YOU READ YOUR BRAINWAVES CLEARLY MAN YOU ARE SO PATHETICLY STUPID IN THAT FORM EVEN WITH PROPER ENGLISH THAT MAKES ME LAUGH REAL HARD!!!!! *keeps laughing* And FYI I'm not a two tailed wannabe. Tails6000 Sonicspine's problem My problem is that you need to speak properly. --Sonicspine31 ::I'm working on that now. -- Nwevwer Mweanie! Swonic-Manny Peng ::Manny, I really think you should go to a speaking class. If someone forces you to go there too. --Sonicspine31 ::Oh, I think the Mafia can handle that ;) --Paying Respect to the UPM, Bugzy I'm gonna crush the Bug eyed wonder and his Mafia AAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!-- Psyco Peng Kwiksilver's problem My problem is you. Oh, and why is Mabel letting you use the computer? --Kwiksilver ::HOW DID YOU LOG ON TO MY ※؟¤⅔ COMPUTER, YOU $$$$$ TWERP! -- Well one I twook wit wand wan weal fwast. And walso Dweal with wit! Kwiwies Diana110's Problem HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU DESTROY EVALITUSIMIULIA-TRITOTUPILATINGUASIMPULIANTRIAKARA?. --Diana110 Bweats mwe! Why are woo asking mwe questions? What about mwe!?!?!-Manny Peng ::You can't. It's factual nonsense. --Melvin Turtleheimer :::That's the problem. How do you destroy it? It's infecting me! Urgh... it itches so badly! --Diana110 Alex12345a's Problem How do you find a date? Well woo go up in sway pwick mwe. Twy wit Alwex-Manny Peng --Alex12345a ::He can't. He's a Mwa Mwa Penguin. Neither can I, I'm an X-Antibody. --Shroomsky X Wait... Manny, do you mean you want me to date you? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::NWO! I mweant woo ADWOPT mwe and take mwe home! I A BWOY! -Manny Peng Sorry, but it's not gonna happen Manny. You're serving your time in prison. Atleast I'm actually making some cash and was actually defeated by a worthy apponent. --Metal Explorer Why don't I start to ۝۩ᵯ with you in prison? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 10:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC)/Alex12345a Jolene Tan's Problem How do you do at least something which could hurt YOU from driving me up the walls without breaking the COC? --Jolene Tan OxiPie thwat'll dwo wit!-Manny Peng ::Actually, there are MANY things you can do. You can torture him with polka, throw snowballs at him, shoot him with a Banana Blaster, or my favorite, TEACHING THAT ‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽‽ TWERP PROPER ENGLISH!! -- Mabel's Problem MY PROBLEM IS YOU! EXTRA HOMEWORK FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS! -- Woo is thwe bwiggest PLOOPY!-Manny Peng Keep torturing him! Explorer's Problem How do I get rid of nusiances like you and Mabel? -- :IN THE WORDS OF BUGZY, IN SOVIET RUSSIA, MABEL GETS RID OF YOU! Why did I quote that illegal phreak? YOU'RE GOING DOWN MISTER! I'll get rid of you and cut Manny of from the rest of this phreaking world! -- :: LOL, in your dreams! good thing she didn't see those checks I wrote to said illegal phreak's robbing clan... heheh. *gulp* Er, I'll be on the porch if you need me. -- :::WHAT CHECKS?! -- ::::You should be grateful; I am currently teaching Manny proper English in Owcatraz. Do you know where that is? -- Well I wam sowwy woo fweel thwat way, bwuuut.... DEAL WITH WIT!!!!!-Manny Peng :Yes, you're exactly right! Now, i know just the way do deal with big fat nusiances like you and Mabel...... BOOTS!!! -- 0_0 Respect Mabel Manny! Just cause shes evil does not mean she should be disrespected, try being ncie to her and she wont torture you as badly (proboly nto but still, theres good in all hearts) -Corai Cindion's Problem Why do you look so tasty? Cuase I wocks! Cwindion!-Manny Peng Max 1537's Problem My problem is you are weird, scary, and a bad influence on young chicks. Darktan thwinks I'm awesome. Dweal with wit Mwaxy.-Manny Peng Actually, no he dosen't! He just lies so you don't quit his pathetic army. Also, your more than what Max said. YOUR A DISGRACE TO ALL PENGUINS!!! Also, your brother is too evil to stand. PS your the POLAR OPPOSITE of awesome! I'm glad you're in Owcatraz, where you clearly belong. Translation: Woo bwoss wis a swicko! We wate woo! We hwappy woo gone! Aweswome is oppwoswite of wou! Wayy!--Patfan1(AKA Penguin87909) 22:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Matthews' Problem You are scary. Do you know a way to stop being scary? --The Scary Cat Wike I twold Mwaxy Darktan thinks I'm awesome!-Manny Peng Your not awesome! Translation: Woo nwot cool! -Patfan1, one of the biggest Mwa Mwa haters Darktan's Problem Why hello little Manny Peng. My problem is that yo can't learn englis - I mean that I'm losing the Pie War. It's a massive shame. Still, at least I've got rid of you you'll be safe with Mabel. Mwa Hwa Hwa Hwa Hwa! Sowwy Bwoss cwan't welp woo thweir. Bwut woo shwould gwet some friwends. I mwean othwer thwan mwe. and thwe twin can. Gwet out of thwe cwastle in wun outswide abwit.-Manny Peng Dont lie Darktan, you know you hate him! -Patfan1 ZapWire's problem My problem is why are you a Mwa Mwa Penguin? WHY?? --ZapWire I wam what I wam. I dwo what I dwo. I twalk thwis way cuz I dwo.-Manny Peng Metal Explorer's Problem First of all like everyone else, you're my problem. You Mwa Mwa Penguins discust me. Plus who are you callin a tin can bottle brain! I just happen to be composed of pure soild steal, and have more upgrades than any robot in Antarctica. --A Hard Working EFF Employee Woo don't scware mwe bwuckwet of bwolts! -Manny Peng Oh yah, well you should be scared. I could just eliminate you this instant with my lazer. --A Hard Working EFF Employee Wanna side of folk songs with that *puts magnet on* Tails6000 Hah! I wike fwolk swongs, and show twunes. Dwarktan would twear woo apwart if woo hit mwe. Hah Hahh! DARN IT oh well I'm enjoying it Tails6000 Go ahead and do whatever you want with the little noob. Oh of coarse I would tear that Tails apart dear Manny. Weirdo *tears darktan apart for no reason* Tails6000 0_0 Woo cant put woo flippers trew the cwomputer! Swilly! Thwis is a bwog! Woo ahve to g to dwarktwonin welm swouth pwole cwity to attakck Dwarktan Thweangwol Anator (TRee Hee thats a cwool last name!) -Bochera Watt Ninjinian's Problem Tell me, boy. You've been sneakin' into Scoodlepeep now, haven't you, boy? And bullying me little bro', 'avent you now? Nobody likes a bully, Manny. Your a disgrace, Manny, A DISGRACE! If I catch you bullying me bro again, it's ON, brother! Of all the 16 problems I've read, your the biggest problem for me, brother. WATCH! - Ninjinian (talk to me, Manny, and watch what I will do!) I'm nawt scawed of dyou. I a bwave bwoy. Perseez will geet eet toomeerow. RAAWRRR. - Manny Peng NATO's Problem Socialism! That's our problem! Oh yes, the second probelm is YOU!. Yes you. --Signed by all the NATO members (Idoreconise, King Edward II, Penghis Khan and The Leader!) Wahahahahahaha!! I was jwust pwacticing mwy evil waugh Dwarktwan sways evewy viwwan has won. P.S. DWEAL WIT IT! -Manny Peng Unknown Penguin's Problem. 如果你明白着靴子，我会跟风水兴谈一谈，然后你会走了。但是，如果你不会，然后我会把你。。。 KISS。 折射那段字： 我狠你。 好了吗？ 如果你好了，然后，我会等你在噢卡娃的门口。 我也要问你这件事： 为什么你很麻烦的？ 为什么？ 好了吧。我读《一个谢谢你的歌唱》 --痕型峰 SWAY WAT?!?!?! -Manny Peng 哈哈哈！你真糊涂！我说我恨你。和你要把我干柴说的话编号，明白吗？ --痕型峰 I Twanswated it for woo, Mwabel is screamign at woo! Bad Mwabel! Scream exclaimation marks so he will suffer from it----------I mwean be nice? I wused pwoper engwis dwidnt I -Bochera Watt Nope Freezer57181's Problem My problem regards you but my problem IS NOT you. My problem is you are in jail. I want you out because you sound like a very cute Mwa Mwa Penguin. So convince Triskelle to let you out of jail. P.S. Could you please sing "Chocwates" for me? Freezer57181 Talk 2 Me! Wes I agwee. Now I shwall swing! Chocwits so twasty and sweet Chocwates the cwandy I woves to eat Chocwates weach and evewy dway Wummy Chocwates evewy day! Thwat was thwe fwirst vewse of chocwates! Hoped woo woved wit. -Manny Peng Cat Zipadelli Jr's problem 你能增长回到正常的企鹅？请，因为，没有任何罪行，但妇女事务部mwas可以是少数。 -猫Zipadelli小 Well, woo always cwould sway bwue. The tweacher always wikes bwue. Wait thwats me. - Manny Peng Flystar's Problem You want to guess what my problem is? It's RIGHT BEHIND ME! You have to BLACK OUT in order to see it! You, of course. Fwystwar I am concwerned thwat woo nweed two jwoin mwy cwub! -Manny Peng Sam Rudi's question Wait so when your Psyco Peng do you have perfect language because when you made that thing you now are using normal language so does that mean that now you wont do the "Hwi i wike chowate" or? -Sam Rudi LISTEN RUNT!! I am going to destroy you so I guess I can tell you Aaaaaaahhahaaahahahahaha!!! I switch randomly, but I can disguise as any one at anytime. -Psyco Peng Willy's Problem You know what MY problem is?! You Manny Peng. Only you could make me annoyed by sending me chocolate. -Willy the Penguin Good shot willy!!! *tosses peanut butter off to willy* -Tails6000 I awso swent woo Mwabel. Manny Peng, you are annoying! Mectrixctic's Problem Okay Manny, I am deathly afraid of tomatoes, and that is causing me to be unable to take over the world. Could you help me? Ps. tell me how to get rid of my negative emotions too. -Mectrixctic Scrapbook I may have been or still be mad. But I did promise pictures of my trip. Xorai's question How can you talk like that all day? i tried that once and couldnt talk for a week! "hwi hwi hwi" eh, its so hard to say! Jal's Problem You, your in jail! I dont see why your in, you go to another universe, whats the big deal? but my real questions is, well your in jail. PS: Fake pretend your not a bay bee and that'll FORCE mabel to let you out THEN BE A BAY BEE AGAIN! HAHAHAA! Cause if your not a baby then you would be cured and your in there till your cured i beive. Advertisement Thwis is advwertwisemwent. Pwace wours hwere. Please visit Iwceator's Wordpwess bwog. Hi Manny, this is Lettuce. I would like to tell you i'm starting a rock band and would like you, yes you, to join. -Lettuce40801 12yz12ab's Problem MY PROBLEM IS YOU! Weallwy? Sowwy who fweel thwat way PLOOPY! -Manny Peng CALL ME BY NAME, PLOOPY! AHAHAHAHA! (turns into weird mode)1 w1ll pwn y0u! MW4H4H4H4H4H4H4! Corai's Problem MY problem is that Manny is in jail, DONT YOU DARE THINK IM A MWA MWA FANATIC! 0_o Same here Corai, thats my problem to, despite him beign in Darktan's Army. Thwank woo fwors caring abwout mwe. Bwail mwe out. - Manny Peng Nyan Nyan Do you speak Nyan? -- Flex217 Patfan1's problem Your my problem! I hate pookies and Mwa Mwa's like you!! *turns to Mwa Mwa mode* Do woo want dis chockwit? If woo do, thwen tell mwe, jwst swayin'. What dwoes mak woo pwone and vwunerable to Nummy cakes?--Patfan1(AKA Penguin87909) 23:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Max's Problem Okay, ENOUGH! Ya Know What, Pookies Aren't even supposed to have a blog!! Some Day Ur Gonna End Up Like "Mwe" I Mean... Me, Where An Anti-Mwa Mwa Society Is Underway! YOU Are The Problem Here! Have A Nice Day, And Growing-Up Hopes To You, Max Sparkade X Category:Misc. Category:Wiki character blogs Category:Blog posts